


【VD/HD】Endless Abyss[无尽深渊]

by anbuyi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbuyi/pseuds/anbuyi
Summary: 德拉科曾借着偷来的蜡烛的烛光去翻阅孤儿院里为数不多的书籍，浏览着书里的虚伪、苦难、悲哀，闪烁的烛光破开禁闭室的空虚与混沌，照亮了男孩的一切。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ①伏哈德大三角，双线结局，且都HE，汤姆·里德尔x德拉科和哈利·波特x德拉科。  
> ②《【VD/HD】Endless Abyss[无尽深渊]》现代paro中长篇，ABO，养父Alpha汤，养子Omega德，教授Alpha哈。

多年以后，当里德尔先生无意间路过孤儿院时，他将会想起，自己抱起一个铂金发色的小男孩离开的那个遥远下午。  
当时的圣母孤儿院贫穷而破旧，是里德尔前往的第三家，在那里他见到了德拉科。  
这个男孩相貌精致而漂亮，灰蓝色的眼睛里透露着灵动和狡黠。他嘲笑、捉弄着其他孩子，然后做个鬼脸以示嘲讽，就赶忙跑开，骄傲又尖刻，这让里德尔想起了幼年的自己。  
有意思的小家伙。  
里德尔坐在办公桌前想着，眼神扫过面前喋喋不休的院长夫人，厌嫌地皱了皱眉头，转而滑到楼窗下的草坪。他意外地发现了那个铂金小鬼的背影，他靠坐在树下，身形瘦弱，支着脑袋似乎在神游，浑身散发着孤独的气息。  
里德尔手指敲了敲桌面，院长夫人终于诧异地停下她那冗长的话语。一时间，办公室终于安静下来。里德尔心情渐渐舒缓，他指了指窗外，再次打量着这个孩子，黑色的眼睛里有了些许兴致，“他叫什么名字？”  
“德拉科。”院长夫人厌嫌地瞥了男孩一眼。  
里德尔转头翻着桌上的资料，不一会儿就找到了。照片上的德拉科皮肤苍白，眼神意外的空洞无措，与最初见到的样子大相径庭。  
“就他吧。”里德尔一只手颇为随意地支着面颊，另一只手的手指漫不经心地点着男孩的照片。  
“德拉科就是个只会惹麻烦地小混蛋！”院长夫人尖叫道，“先生，院里有更乖的孩子！”  
女人尖细错愕的声音让里德尔头疼，但他还是耐着性子听院长夫人絮絮叨叨地‘介绍’德拉科。  
德拉科几乎让孤儿院所有的孩子不喜，面对旁人的责怪，他只是眉头一挑，嗤笑一声，不甚在意。他热衷于各种恶作剧，捉弄讨厌鬼，行为恶劣。于是其他孩子孤立他，或像院长夫人告状，央求夫人关德拉科禁闭，有时他们甚至动起手来。  
所以当听说汤姆·里德尔——这个英国有名的富豪，想要收养德拉科时，院长夫人极力劝阻，并向他推荐其他孩子。  
“先生，马尔福是个麻烦精，是个小混蛋！而且他的身体也不算好，绝对难养并且养不熟，绝对！”  
“不过有个叫约翰的孩子，性格乖巧，身体也壮实——”  
里德尔双腿交叠，他摆了摆手，示意院长夫人不要再多说了，眼里尽是对夫人劝阻式的‘说教’的厌烦。  
“我想——我的决定不需要经过夫人的同意。”里德尔眯着眼，拖长腔调警告道。  
院长夫人脸色一白，眼神闪烁，壮硕的身体直接僵在原地。  
里德尔站起身，连一个眼神都吝啬于面前的女人，他理了理衣领和袖口，然后头也不回地离开。  
当里德尔先生找到德拉科时，天已经灰了，小道边黝黑的树枝伸向天空，风吹得树叶沙沙作响，凉意透过衬衫漫延全身。  
德拉科茫然地看着眼前英俊高大的男人，他确实听说今天会有个大人物要来这里领养一个孩子，但是他并不认为自己会是那个幸运儿，至少院长夫人会认为其他孩子更合适。  
里德尔蹲下身，注视着这个漂亮的男孩，他问得很随意：“想和我回家吗？”  
德拉科扯着衣服，迟疑了，而后撇了撇嘴，正想小声拒绝，里德尔却笑着打断，他说得意味深长，“这个机会很多孩子都梦寐以求呢。”德拉科顺着男人的手指转头望过去，不少孩子都跑出来眼巴巴地望着这位年轻的富豪，他们因敬畏而不敢上前，但心里仍奢望着自己成为那个幸运儿。  
“那为什么是我？先生。”德拉科忍不住问道，他到现在都想不通。  
德拉科在父母双亡后被送去圣母孤儿院，但那时的他已经接受过一次短暂的教育，他比同龄人懂得更多，而后男孩也曾借着偷来的蜡烛的烛光去翻阅院里为数不多的书籍，浏览着书里的虚伪、苦难、悲哀，闪烁的烛光破开了禁闭室的空虚与混沌，照亮了德拉科的一切。  
书里的罪恶让德拉科再也不相信所谓的无缘无故的好运。  
——她那时还太年轻，不知道所有命运赠送的礼物，早已暗中标好了价格。  
德拉科的心渐渐沉下去，沉于巨大的困惑与不安。  
里德尔却伸手抱起瘦小的铂金发男孩，他并不介意德拉科身上脏兮兮的。  
周围孩子与院长夫人倒吸一口冷气，他们窃窃私语，眼里带着艳羡与不甘。  
“或许是因为你长得好看？”德拉科等了很久，里德尔才随口一句地敷衍道。  
德拉科勾住里德尔先生的脖子，显然有些手足无措，他眨着眼睛似乎还没有反应过来。  
这一天，德拉科·马尔福被汤姆·里德尔先生带走了。  
德拉科缩在车里，脸颊有些泛红，手指不安地蜷缩着勾着衣角，他试探着问道：“先生，我需要称呼您为父亲吗？”  
里德尔诧异地看向他，他对男孩的疑问感到一丝好笑。  
“我是汤姆·里德尔，从今天起是你的养父，但我不会勉强你叫我父亲——”里德尔靠着椅背，说得毫不在意，“或许收养对于一个孩子来说确实无法立刻接受，所以你可以继续称呼我为里德尔先生。”  
男孩眨了眨眼，“好的……里德尔先生。”声音轻细。  
德拉科转头，他透过车窗望向越来越远的圣母孤儿院，破旧却高大的建筑在昏暗的光线下显得尤为肃穆，他不留恋那个带给他孤独、虚伪与冷漠的地方，并且德拉科还理应为离开那混沌空虚的地方而感到惊喜，但现在，不知为何，男孩心情复杂，他眼里有着茫然和面对未知的无措。  
最终，黑暗与阴冷锁住了这所孤儿院的的容貌。


	2. Chapter 2

或许在普通人眼里，里德尔是一个合格的养父。德拉科在生活上被娇生惯养了三年，在学业上，里德尔又为男孩请来了优秀的家庭教师，给予他精英式的教育。  
然而里德尔的控制欲也渐渐显露，这个深不可测的男人不允许任何事脱离他的掌控，这些在德拉科身上体现得淋漓尽致。例如：里德尔规定给德拉科看的书籍，上的私人课程，他并不会询问养子是否真的对这些课程感兴趣，就比如德拉科厌恶钢琴课与英国历史，但他并不会反抗。  
里德尔似乎只是一个比较专制的家长。  
而现在德拉科正痛苦地趴在桌上，他捂着额头听着老教师对英国史冗长复杂的描述与讲解，内容的极致枯燥令他苦恼，男孩脸颊贴着摊在桌上的手臂，脑袋小幅度地转动，边蹭边嘟囔着，“哦老天！他聒噪得像个蟾蜍！”  
好不容易熬完这节课，德拉科便决定顶着老教师不满的目光赶紧跑开。他说干就干，德拉科轻盈地从椅子上跳下来，边跑边转头扯了个鬼脸，他嘲笑道：“再见，老蟾蜍！”这位可怜的老教师气得浑身发抖，最后忍无可忍地摔了厚厚的书本。  
德拉科跑出自己的小书房，苍白的小脸泛起红晕，随后他靠着冰凉的墙壁长舒一口气，抱怨道：“当初就应该反抗先生！”  
“反抗什么？”  
熟悉的男声让德拉科吓得身体一僵，他忍不住苦着脸颤颤巍巍地转过头，看到里德尔似笑非笑的表情。男人身形高大，两只手臂虚搭在胸前，迫人的气势让德拉科感觉自己快要窒息了，他忍不住心中哀嚎，哦老天，先生怎么回来了！  
德拉科捂着脸有些胆颤，没注意到里德尔眼中暗藏的淡淡不悦，他强颜欢笑，“没有，先生。”我非常感激您的教育，德拉科为了吞下这句话，差点咬到自己的舌头，他苦中作乐地想到，还好没说出来，要不然先生更该生气了。  
里德尔料到德拉科不敢实话实说，索性也懒得再问，只是嘱咐他晚上有一场宴会，下午会派人来帮忙准备、打理。  
德拉科看着里德尔离开的背影，身心一松，整个人都垮了，男孩瘫坐在地上，扶着额头有些庆幸。  
转而德拉科想到晚上的宴会，他有些无措，毕竟这是里德尔第一次带他参加。他从没有参加过，也不会感兴趣，但是他无法拒绝。  
德拉科为着即将到来的晚会而神游烦恼，无视了又一个家庭教师忍耐的愤怒目光，他转着笔，晃荡着双腿，就这样消磨着时间。  
当德拉科反应过来的时候，里德尔的人已经到了。他们赶紧让德拉科换上熨烫好的衬衫与白色西服，那急迫如风的样子就如同见了时尚女魔头——米兰达的员工的样子，最后他们对着德拉科一阵打扮。  
德拉科坐在椅子上，忍受着对他们的涂涂抹抹的烦躁。  
男孩身形尚小，但是几年的精心养育让他皮肤更加白嫩，气质更加出众。他铂金色的头发软软地伏着脸颊上，轮廓柔和，灰蓝色的眼睛里似乎有星河闪烁，他嘴唇红艳柔软，即使五官还没有张开，但是从这张稚嫩的脸上也能窥探男孩长大后的风姿。  
一切都准备好了，随后德拉科就被里德尔先生派来的人接走了。整个过程男孩都恹恹的，他低着头跟在引路人后面，慢慢吞吞地，显然他并不想参加什么宴会。  
德拉科一进入大厅就敏锐地感觉到落在身上的视线只增不减，他抬起头环视了一圈，这些绅士、富豪、名媛、贵妇的目光带着打量，或是意味不明的深意。他面色苍白，眼里有着些许茫然和无措，抿着嘴唇，手紧紧攥着衣领。  
里德尔先生去哪儿了？  
即时到现在德拉科也不能习惯叫里德尔为父亲，即使他收养了他。好在里德尔也不在意，你是我的养子，这一点法律意义上很清晰，所以反倒是称呼的形式已经不重要了。当时里德尔如此说道。  
德拉科再次环顾四周，没有发现那个黑发男人的身影，慌张的情绪逐渐蔓延开来，从内心扩散到四肢，最后男孩的手脚有些冰凉。  
“嘿，pretty baby boy——”一个陌生男人走到德拉科面前，他打量的目光放肆又下流，其中的轻视让德拉科难以忽视，“你在里德尔先生身边多久了？”  
在英国，上层社会不仅仅追逐着名利、地位，不少富豪也选择沉醉于欲望的酒池，他们在里面畅饮美酒。  
漂亮的女人已经远远不能满足他们，越来越多的富豪开始养着漂亮的男孩。少年的身体是最青涩的，他们四肢还未长开，皮肤白皙，身体柔软，反应羞涩。这些伪君子爱极了少年嫣红而柔软的嘴唇，爱极了他们白皙漂亮的身体。他们骄傲而满足，肆意地在少年身上留下罪恶的吻痕与指印。  
多数富豪的生活极为随意糜烂，交换情人也屡见不鲜。不仅如此，他们多多少少都有些癖好，当然不单单是在床上。  
以父亲的名义把漂亮的孩子接回家养着，等待着艳丽的花朵绽放，享受着在床上背德的快感。陌生男人的眼神更加暧昧，他恶劣地臆想着，内心逐渐兴奋，突然觉得里德尔可比他们会玩多了。  
——这么小就领回家养，里德尔可真是等得及。  
——这么漂亮的小家伙居然让他找到了，您说改天我也去孤儿院瞧瞧，能不能有幸碰到沧海遗珠啊？  
陌生男人沉浸在他和狐朋狗友之间的谈话，而德拉科也受够了男人恶心的眼神、油滑的腔调与轻视的作态。男孩狠狠地瞪了他一眼，从他旁边快步走开。  
男人一直盯着他的背影直到消失不见，并没有阻拦。在他眼里这个pretty baby boy名义上还属于里德尔先生，不过他并不介意等里德尔玩腻了之后接手，男人摸着下巴思考着。  
德拉科跑上楼，他实在受不了这些目光和若有若无的窃窃私语。被收养后，他受尽宠爱，更加娇纵，但是他觉得自己迟早被抛弃，因为他们并不是一个世界的人，然而德拉科并不在乎。  
他漫无目的地在走廊闲逛，突然听到隐隐飘来的声音。  
他带着好奇，寻声走去，最后站在一扇虚掩的门前。


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科小心翼翼地凑过去，他透过门缝窥视，迎面的第一幕便给了他极大的冲击，德拉科瞪大双眼。  
一个挺着肥硕肚子的老男人狠狠打了一名跪在地上的红发男孩，油腻粗厚的手掌给他精致的脸上留下了一个可怖的掌印。“以前我怎么教你的？牙齿收起来不会吗？！收养了你这么多年，这点事都学不会，那你就滚回孤儿院去！”  
男孩肿着半张脸，嘴角还带着猩红的血迹，他呜呜地哭泣，“对不起爸爸，别送我回去——”他捂着脸直摇头，“我可以做好！”说着，他赶快扶着老男人丑陋腥臭的性器吞进去，不停地舔舐，不带一丝犹豫。  
很快老男人发出粗重的喘息声，他按着男孩的后脑，耸动着腰胯不断地在他嘴里顶弄。  
德拉科惊骇地捂着嘴，被吓到几乎失声，他止不住地后退，然后转身就跑，踉踉跄跄地跑到走廊最内侧的一个房间，他推门而入，一个不稳直接跌倒在地。  
德拉科跪在地上，双手撑地，痛苦地喘息，脑海里恶心的画面挥之不去。  
爸爸，孤儿院，收养……  
你在里德尔先生身边多久了？  
德拉科终于明白了，刚刚那些人的眼神和窃窃私语是什么意思，他看懂了，那些恶心的目光带着鄙夷、暧昧甚至是淫邪，他们颇有兴致地看着这个漂亮的玩物，甚至不能称之为人，他们打着无聊的赌，兴致勃勃地猜测着这个玩物什么时候被抛弃。  
那么里德尔先生也带着这样的龌龊私欲吗？  
——或许是因为你长得好看。  
他脑海闪过这样一句话，德拉科的泪水夺眶而出，他的指甲抓着地板，留下刮痕，身体颤抖。  
他的养父从未有出格的举动，也确确实实尽到了养父的责任，他给了他良好的教育，衣食住行也是令人艳羡，他甚至做得比一些亲生父亲还要好。德拉科很想相信里德尔，但是罪恶的画面、多年前的回答都让德拉科心生疑虑与惊恐，他的信任已荡然无存，早早地给里德尔定下了罪名。  
就这样，德拉科躲在最隐蔽的房间直到宴会结束，他神情因思绪而越来越恍惚，脸色煞白。  
当里德尔推门而入便是这幅画面，他神色冰冷，“德拉科！”  
德拉科被吓得发出一声短促的尖叫，这直接让里德尔更加恼火，德拉科失踪了整个宴会已经让他颜面大失，而现在男孩又如此无礼。  
里德尔阴着一张脸，但仍隐忍而克制，他想伸手把德拉科拽起来，却被男孩挥开。清脆的拍击声在空阔的房间里格外响亮，仿佛是直接打在里德尔脸上。  
里德尔怒极反笑，转身就走。

不过，显然里德尔并不会真的把德拉科扔在陌生的宴会场所。  
德拉科回房后直接将门反锁，他累极了，短短一晚上的冲击就让他头晕目眩，仿佛已经过了一年。  
男孩没有上床安歇，反而直接选择窝在宽阔的窗台上。  
德拉科拉上厚重窗帘，狭小黯淡的空间似乎给予了他极大的安全感。他额头抵着冰凉的玻璃，外面是灰黑的树影、蒙尘的月亮和稀疏的星辰。德拉科眨了眨眼，一动不动地盯着窗外的湖面，他发现连湖水的波光都不似往常一般明亮。  
德拉科的头靠着窗户，他屈膝抱腿，灰蓝色的眼睛几乎看不见情绪。  
他望着窗外的黯淡的月色，遥不可及。德拉科想，我得离开养父。  
但很快，这个年幼又无助的男孩发现，他几乎是别无选择，只能祈求里德尔的怜悯与心软。此时，疲惫汹涌而来，德拉科感觉到自己四肢绵软，眼皮沉重，他靠着窗台的动作更加无力，男孩像是溺水的盲人，又像是起伏的浮木，茫然又无措。  
最后德拉科缓缓地闭上了眼，睡过去了。  
这一夜德拉科睡得并不安稳，他做了一个短暂却又真实的噩梦，他被锁一个金色的牢笼里，笼中有一条黑色的蟒蛇缠绕着他，它挤压他的身体，德拉科几乎能感受到骨骼尽断的剧痛，最后蟒蛇张开深渊巨口将他缓缓吞入腹中，这个过程男孩甚至能看到蟒蛇张大的漆黑口腔。  
醒来后，德拉科的心脏剧烈跳动，几乎喘不过气来，随后便是大病一场。  
德拉科躺在病床上，脸颊、鼻尖红红的，身体发烫，额头与眼皮尤甚。里德尔来看望过一次，但似乎是仍惊怒于昨晚德拉科的失礼与胡闹，他神色不明，只是淡淡交代家庭课程暂停。  
德拉科为里德尔的冷淡松了一口气，他萎靡不振地躺在床上打了个哈气，最后又睡过去了。  
德拉科康复以后，他的一部分家庭教授敏锐地发觉这个男孩变了很多，他虽然一如既往的优秀聪明，甚至更为努力，但是为人却越发尖利刻薄，这种性格对待他厌恶的老师尤甚。虽然德拉科以往不仅闹腾，还爱捉弄人，但老师总归将他当作是孩子，所作所为皆是孩子气的无伤大雅，但现在却情况大变。  
忍无可忍的家庭教师终于跑去向里德尔抱怨，并表示自己想要离开的打算。  
里德尔这才开始注意，他偷偷派人装了监控，慢慢关注德拉科的一切。他发现，德拉科表现的一切与他所见的大不相同，在他面前这个男孩永远沉默有礼；而在上课时，他对待自己喜欢的老师与课程是极力展现自己的才能、见解；对待厌恶的老师，他话语尖利，甚至展开毫不犹豫地嘲讽，但是无论是喜欢还是厌恶，德拉科依然极为刻苦。  
但对于老师的抱怨，里德尔认为无伤大雅，他向来只重视结果而非过程，只要德拉科没有荒废学业，老师的待遇便不值一提，就算是更换家庭教授，这对他来说也是轻而易举。  
有了监控之后，里德尔也会抽空观察德拉科的生活情况，例如：单独进餐时，他极为放松随意，随手挑出不爱吃的便往桌上扔，也极其浪费；但相反与他进餐时，德拉科的餐桌礼仪几乎无可挑剔，堪称完美。这也让里德尔颇为郁闷不悦。  
但无论是真正看见，还是在监控中窥视，里德尔都见证了德拉科的成长。他对男孩的关注越来越多，看着他从男孩变成少年，身体抽条，长着纤细的腰身，修长的双腿，他眉眼更加精致漂亮，铂金色的头发也长了，遮挡着脖颈。  
而德拉科的成长也让他更有自己的想法。  
在他十五岁的时候，德拉科决定走出第一步——拒绝上家庭课程，他想去读寄宿制高中。


	4. Chapter 4

德拉科站在书房门口踌躇不决，他思虑良久，终是一咬牙便推门而入，随后他便看到里德尔正将一把微型手枪放在书架第三层的暗格中。  
德拉科瞳孔微微一颤，扶着门的手不经意间用力到指节泛白，他紧张极了，不知是因为看见手枪还是接下来将发生的事情。  
里德尔不动声色地将手枪放好，然后转身在书桌前坐好。他双腿交叠，单手支着脸颊，显得轻松随意极了，“好吧，德拉科，为什么如此无礼地直接推门，如果你能给我一个合理解释的话。”里德尔眼神幽深，几乎看不出他的喜怒，直直地盯着面前这个铂金发男孩。  
德拉科佯装镇定，当作没看见里德尔之前的举动，他努力措辞，“先生，我现在已经十六岁了，呃我是说还有四个月就到，”德拉科说得磕磕绊绊，“所以我觉得我应该去寄宿制高中念书，而不是在家里上学……  
“我必须提醒你——”里德尔转着手中的钢笔，毫不留情地打断，“我给你找的家庭教师远远优于你所谓的高中老师。”  
“先生！这不是老师的问题！”似乎预感到里德尔想要拒绝，德拉心里急切起来，连声音都忍不住拔高。  
里德尔为他尖利的声音不由得蹙眉，显然德拉科也很快意识到自己的失礼，他小声说着：“我十六岁了，我应该有基本的社交。”  
“让你更多的同学和老师忍受你的尖利刻薄吗？”里德尔听了忍不住嘲讽一句。  
“我可是为你换了不少家庭教师了——”里德尔将钢笔一扔，他靠坐在椅子上话锋一转，“你读高中多半没有人知道你的身份，我也懒得给你疏通关系，所以，如果因为你的性格惹事了，没人会出手，懂吗？Baby boy！”里德尔带着一丝恶意进行恐吓。  
德拉科对这个称呼有些烦躁，“先生，我是个成年人！我对自己的行为有分寸！”  
过久的谈话让德拉科渐渐失去耐心，态度也强硬起来。  
“是吗？十五岁的成年人？”里德尔忍不住嘲弄。  
“先生！”  
“好吧。”里德尔有些头疼，他直接妥协了，“我可以让你去寄宿制高中读书，但是你记住——别待不下去就哭着回来！没人给你善后！”  
“出去，烦人的Baby boy！”里德尔毫不留情地将德拉科赶出书房。  
而后里德尔一个人在清冷的书房思考，好吧，得让德拉科吃点苦头了。显然男人认为德拉科的决定只是孩子气的心血来潮，没多久便会哭着回来，乖乖去上私人课程。

里德尔的电脑屏幕上投放的是一所高中的开学典礼的场景，一名头发花白的校长正在讲话。无趣！乏味！里德尔面无表情地评价。  
虽然里德尔看似不想管，但还派人黑了德拉科所在高中的监控系统。  
监控视角被拉到一个角落，屏幕里的德拉科穿着校服——白衬衫加黑色背带短裤。他窝在座位上昏昏欲睡，显然他也对校长冗长枯燥的演讲毫无兴趣。  
男孩双腿交叠，因为坐姿的关系短裤缩到了大腿，他的小腿笔直光洁而白皙，里德尔的目光顺着腿线滑过，然后到膝盖，到裸露的半截大腿，最后视线被黑色短裤遮挡，掩藏了里面的风光。德拉科窝在软椅里，腰线弯曲，更显得腰细，衬衫的扣子被扣到了最上面一颗，严丝合缝，挡住了精致的锁骨和大半莹白的脖颈。男孩手撑着自己的脑袋，努力让自己休息得好一些。  
里德尔忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他突然觉得自己太过关注自己的养子，他一直都觉得自己以往的关注只是来源于他强烈的控制欲，但刚刚目光的细细描摹几乎让他有了冲动。  
他会产生欲望，他玩儿过很多人，漂亮的男人、女人，什么类型都有，和他们调笑、上床。里德尔思考，或许只是因为自己这段时间过得太清心寡欲。  
男人将监控关了，将这次发生的小小意外归结于简单的生理欲望。

德拉科半梦半醒中磨掉了乏味的开学典礼，他一边揉着眼睛一边站起身，顺着人流离开礼堂。意识还有些不清晰的时候，他突然被撞得一个踉跄。  
“抱歉，请问有伤到你吗？”‘罪魁祸首’很快道歉。  
德拉科被冲击得完全清醒了，他眯着眼，忍下脱口而出的嘲弄与斥责。少年仔细打量着面前的男人，黑色的短发乱糟糟的，似乎完全没有打理过，额头还有一个显眼的疤痕，倒是眼睛像祖母绿宝石，虽然德拉科不喜欢绿色，但也不得不承认他的眼睛确实很漂亮。  
而与此同时，这个黑发男人也在打量着德拉科，发现少年完全符合他的审美，脸部轮廓柔和，精致漂亮，不由得心生好感。虽然从他的眼神与表情可以隐隐发觉面前的少年似乎非常不好相处，但耽于美色的他还是忍不住介绍自己。  
“你好，boy！”男人笑了笑，英俊而极富男人魅力，“我是这所学校的教授，哈利·波特，我很抱歉刚刚撞到了你。”  
“德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科双手抱胸，腿靠着椅子的扶手，没好气地和他交换了名字，“新生。”  
波特眼神闪了闪，心情极好，“说不定以后我会是你的老师，小马尔福。”  
德拉科嗤笑一声，他瞪了波特一眼，忍不住嘲讽式的反驳，“我却希望不是你这个鲁莽的人，疤头教授！”  
波特一愣，显然没想到新认识的学生如此尖锐，但看在对方漂亮的相貌的份上，这位教授只是好脾气地笑了笑。  
“我还有事，就不奉陪了！波特教授。”德拉科已经懒得继续和撞他的人交际，随口扔下一句话便直接跑开了。  
波特一直盯着他跑开直到消失，他摸了摸鼻子，心想这真是一次极为糟糕的见面。  
回到办公室后，波特忍不住去查了新生资料，惊喜地发现在未来三年他会是德拉科·马尔福的生物老师，他兴致盎然，极为期待。美中不足的就是马尔福脾气太差，波特毫不留情地评价道。


End file.
